narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Classification Why exactly is Kabuto classified as a missing-nin? Isn't he technically from Otogakure? 209.243.25.69 18:58, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Nobody really knows where form Kabuto comes, as he was found abandoned on a battelfield. But since he was raised by a Kohona medic, he was considerd a Kohona ninja.Jacce 19:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Um, he wears a Sound headband. He's a Sound ninja. 19:06, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::At this point yes, but he started as a leaf ninja. Jacce | Talk 07:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai since Kabuto is an important caracter that has a kekei genkai can we put up an ability info. I did hakus ability yesterday so somebody else do kabuto. his kekei genkai is the regeneative cells. That's not kekkei genkai, it's just medical jutsu. Haku did have a kekkei genkai, but what Kabuto does is pure medical ninjutsu, Kabuto said that, and Tsunade even wished she knew how to perform that technique so Lee's surgery would have a higher success probability. Omnibender 20:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Only in the animee though, just putting it out there. In the manga, Lee accepted the surgery with the 50/50 chance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 13:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Kabuto's eyes What where those eyes about in the chuunin exams? recent picture should someone try to get a new picture of the most recent kabuto with Orochimaru's skin on his body 01:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Darthwin- :Yeah i saw him with Orochimarus skin on his arm can someone fill me in on that. Village Leader Vegerot, if you or anyone else has actual proof that Kabuto is now the leader of Otogakure, please post it here. If not, I'm going to remove that info again. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru is and he is inside Kabuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Orochimaru is dead. What's going on with Kabuto his is parasitic body taking control. That being said, Kabuto is clearly NOT AT OTO because if he was, then Yamato's team would know where he's hiding. Kindha hard to lead a village when your not there.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) but arent there like 50 hideouts every one of them counts and how many do konoha know like 4?????? Kabuto's Technique What is the technique Kabuto uses to vanish w/smoke? A Shadow Clone?? --Aquabender (talk) 20:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not a shadow clone; I don't think that technique has a name. -- (talk) 03:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? He does that a lot at the end of missions, like he fought w/Orochimaru against Jiraiya and Tsunade and at the end of the 3 tails arival filler arc. He uses hand symbols too. --Aquabender (talk) 19:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Most ninja uses the same jutsu. Kakashi has done it several times. Jacce | Talk 19:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone name that technique then?? --Aquabender (talk) 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique, a technique that most ninja seams are be abel to use, and therefore we don't list it, since it would be a waste of space. Jacce | Talk 19:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) cool. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What is the technique Kabuto uses to go underground and come up and strike people's feet w/the chakra scalpel? Hiding Like A Mole Technique? --Aquabender (talk) 02:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Kabuto use some genjutsu in the latest anime episode?? --Aquabender (talk) 03:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Body Flame Technique The Summit of the Five Kage arc In the latest chapter Danzo and Anko are looking for Kabuto. Shouldn't we mention that in his profile?--Donatelo (talk) 08:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So, don't make me write it meself. :D Someone with better english have to write it if not, soon I will write it and may be it will be deleted. Answer me. :D Should be writed or not?--Donatelo (talk) 12:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be, I'll write it. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, someone already has.-- (talk) 16:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me. I get tired of waiting someone to reply. :) Check it for errors.--Donatelo (talk) 16:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) hands Kabuto uses the same technique as the Hyuga clan because, the hyuga clan has the byukugan which allow them to stop the chakra flow and Kabuto doesn't so he stops their muscle movement. :Kabuto uses Chakra Scalpel to cut his opponents muscles, while Hyuga clan uses Gentle Fist to attack the Chakra Pathway System and the Tenketsu. Jacce | Talk 04:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Previous In the infobox, someone keeps changing Kabuto's "previous affiliation" with Konohagakure and Akatsuki to the current "affiliation". Kabuto has already defected from those two locations and joined with Otogakure. Also, the change applies to his "occupation" and "previous occupation" sections. Kabuto is no longer Orochimaru nor Sasori's spy nor subordinate, yet they keep putting it that he is still so (in the "occupation" section, rather than the "previous occupation"). Why with no "previous" for all of these? If this is so, then wouldn't Sasuke Uchiha's affiliation be with Konohagakure and Otogakure still, rather than being "previous"? Yatanogarasu 16:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :The wiki should be relevant to any moment in the manga. This makes the "previous" rows practically useless. In my opinion, they shouldn't be used at all. This means that yes, Konoha and Oto should be moved out of Sasuke's "previous affiliation" row and into his "affiliation" row. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Kabuto is in the list of those who can use this jutsu but it isn't added in his jutsu list why ? :I think it is because he only used it in a game (which we don't list in a characters infobox). I know he used something similar against Tsunade, but from what I recall, it was decided that it wasn't that technique. Jacce | Talk 13:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) abilities match up it says in the abilities section that kabuto has shown skill that has rivaled kakashi on more than one occasion..i think its fairly obvious that kakashi is superior in just about every aspect besides medical jutsu and manipulation.can somebody help me on this.Tetsujin21 (talk) 04:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC)tetsujin21 :"said", not "shown". A number of characters compare his skill to Kakashi. ''~SnapperT '' 18:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiding Like a Mole Technique When did Kabuto use this technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :According to Simant, he used it in the anime when he fought Tsunade. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::So it is anime-only then? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::He does something similar when he's severing Shizune's ankle tendons, but I'm reluctant to say they're the same thing. ''~SnapperT '' 22:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. He goes underground and attacks Tsunade in chapter 164 and Shizune in chapter 166. It does look like Hiding like a Mole Technique... Couldn't it also be Underground Projection Fish Technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want you can create a (or two) new jutsu article for it, since he never specifically says the name; or it could even be two separate similar jutsu he uses... I just assumed it was the hiding mole instead of underground fish since the ground was disturbed clearly in the first instance (clearer in anime). Also, he could have been using underground projection fish technique the second time "stopped," and grabbed her ankles. See Also - for exact moment of usage. Also, I was looking through the past histroy of underground projection fish technique, and it seems to indicate kabuto could use this in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles, which I will go and ask teamrocketspy about since he seems knowledgeable about the games. Simant (talk) 22:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC): Edit 23:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ninja cards Shouldn't there be some mention of his Ninja Cards? ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 17:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto's new cloak Doesn't his 'snake eyes' hood look just like Medusa's from Soul Eater? Oh and did I miss something? We don't wait for Friday anymore? --Kiadony (talk) 08:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I just thought the same when I looked at it... And I think that, now, we wait untill Thursday (when the first scan is out)... Pikachuck norris (talk) 08:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto's new look anyone going to put Kabuto's new look on his profile ? --Petar93 (talk) 08:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Snake Authority Spell Shouldn't we put the snake authority spell in his jutsu library?-- (talk) 01:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :We don't really know if it's that or Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Either way, don't you need the Authority Spell to perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands? Its not like Jariya could perform his toad jutsu without his contract with the toads.-- (talk) 02:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Snake Is it just me or is that one snake attached to him? Endomarru (talk) 02:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensei I wonder what he will do with all those five and which people he sacrificed to revive them... Could it be that Takigakure ninjas? --Rubião April 1, 2010 (UTC) *If it was, it was just two of them, Anko found one. Omnibender - Talk - 18:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sasori How does Kabuto have Sasori's body?? Kankuro has sasori's body as a puppet right now so how can he be in two places at once? I might also be wrong on this but I wouldn't think you could revive a puppet because sasori was a puppet not a person like everyone else that had been revived using that jutsu. - DeVaSaTingSaLAd 04/01/2010 :The body brought back is probably Sasori's real HUMAN body. Therefore Kankuro would have Sasori's Puppet body. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also read how Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to know how the technique works. He didn't bring back Sasori's body, he brought his soul, it's not his body. Omnibender - Talk - 20:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sasori doesn't have a real human body, he transformed his human body using his human puppet technique so his real body would be a puppet, the only human part was the cylinder in his chest. - DeVaSaTingSaLAd 04/02/2010 Orochimaru or the 3rd hokage (i cant remember which) said the bodies are made of ash and dust but have the soul of the person inside them, because of this they can regenerate any injury and can only be beaten by having their soul removed. Think about it, the 1st and 2nd hokages bodies would be skeletons by now, and kakuza and deidaras bodies were completely destroyed Kabuto Maybe I'm talking nonsense, but doesn't the fact that he called out five S class missing nin at once kind of means he has a little bit more stamina than 3 now, especially since he didn't even break a sweat. kazaku Ok maybe I missed something, but how do we exactly know that one of them is Kakuzu if we have not seen what he looks like under his face. The other four seem to be pretty obvious, but in the one that is said to be kazaku not so much.Darthwin (talk) 05:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :During his Fight with Naruto his mask comes off, there might be a picture on his page of this or look at a video of the fight on youtube. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Look closely, you can see the stitches on his shoulders and neck. plus in the new manga kabuto states that it is indeed kakkuza-- (talk) 20:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) itachi's eyes would the reanimated itachi be able to use his sharingan evn though madara took them? :Read Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to see how it works. Omnibender - Talk - 14:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection ?? It a bit weird in the manga look analyze: the bodies namely Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato : :*'Kakuzu': Konoha has possesion of Kakuzu for autopsy to study the damage of the Rasen-shuriken? :*'Itachi': Akatsuiki has this bodies if they don't how can madara give itachi's eyes to sasuke? :*'Deidara': Didn't he use C0 Jutsu? So there is nosign of his corpse? :*'Sasori': Didn't Kankuro has Sasori's body stated in the manga during Sasuke's attack? :*'Nagato': Didn't Konan had Nagato's and Yahiko"s body? Can anyone clarify this? -joboyaltar--Joboyaltar (talk) 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Read the effing article on the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 13:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::-yams in a can: Impure World Resurrection does not bring back the corpse. It brings a recreation of the body, made out of "earth." ::-Yep. All it really does is bring back a person's soul into another body, that gets covered by dirt/clay so it can take the shape of the soul's original form. Like Omni said, though, all this is on the jutsu's page...Gerokeymaster (talk) 23:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think Kabuto summoned the last? Madara was shocked at the sight of that. ( Version1- It was Hashirama Senju(First Hokage); Version2- It was Izuna Uchiha (Madara's Brother) or maybe the worst version of them all (Version3- It was.........Michael Jackson(not Orochimaru). If it is Version3 than i understand why Madara called Kuboto a madman. I'd be shocked too.--CryGame--